Back to the future
by petit ourson
Summary: Suite à un léger incident, la progéniture de nos héros se retrouve subitement transplantée dans le courant de l'année 2012 : époque où leurs parents n'étaient encore que de simples adolescents. (Sterek & Autres)


**SYNOPSIS COMPLET : **« Suite à un léger incident, la progéniture de nos héros se retrouve subitement transplantée dans le courant de l'année 2012 : époque où leurs parents n'étaient encore que de simples adolescents. De nombreux dangers les attendent en cette période que leurs géniteurs nomment les jours sombres. Sans parler du fait que la moindre erreur de leur part pourrait irrémédiablement changer le futur d'où ils proviennent… »

Je ne vais pas m'étendre en note d'auteur cette fois. Cette fanfiction entre dans le cadre de ma « _**Sterek Party**_ », soit ma liste d'histoires à chapitres incluant le couple Stiles et Derek. Elle m'a était inspirée par d'autres textes que j'ai lu dans le fandom Harry Potter et, fait partie du domaine « divertissement » au sens propre comme au figuré car, elle est bien moins fidèle ou sérieuse que mes autres créations, même si les personnages ne seront – à priori – pas OOC. Elle prend place entre les saisons 2 et 3 – à quelques détails près. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

PS : je vous conseille vivement de jeter un coup d'œil au message de mon profil pour plus d'informations.

**Tout appartient à Jeff Davis - sauf les personnages du futur dont je me réserve les droits.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Lorsque Stiles s'était éveillé, au matin du vendredi où commence cette histoire, rien n'aurait pu le préparer à la journée qui aller suivre.

Le calme semblait être revenu à Beacon Hills.

Aucune créature non-identifiée ne sévissait dans les rues à la nuit tombée. Et la radio que le jeune homme avait emprunté à son paternel, lui grésillait qu'il en était de même pour les criminels traditionnels.

Loin des combats et des courses poursuites, son quotidien avait repris le chemin qu'il avait toujours suivi… à quelques détails près.

Ainsi, en plus de leurs entraînements de Lacrosse, leur petit groupe passait entre une et deux heures à s'entraîner en prévision de la prochaine menace qui s'abattrait sur eux.

Car, s'ils étaient d'accord sur un point, il s'agissait bien du fait que cette soudaine sérénité n'était rien de plus que le calme avant la tempête.

Par conséquent, le fils du shérif rentrait chaque soir, physiquement épuisé mais, incapable de dormir avant d'avoir effectué quelques recherches supplémentaires sur internet, dans le but de satisfaire sa curiosité maladive.

La journée de la veille n'avait pas échappé à la règle, et ce malgré la bosse que Jackson avait pris un malin plaisir à lui infliger sur le haut du crâne.

Il avait passé plusieurs heures devant l'écran de son ordinateur à la recherche d'informations au sujet des effets secondaires que pouvaient provoquer les médicaments – plus particulièrement ceux à caractère dopant – sur les lycanthropes.

Et, à vrai dire, le résultat avait été plus que décevant. À tel point qu'il s'était une nouvelle fois couché, particulièrement frustré et en se demandant, pourquoi – alors que nous étions tout de même en 2012 – aucun loupiot n'avait trouvé bon de créer un réseau social ou un quelconque forum spécialisé pour les représentants de leur espèce.

Le jeune homme en fut d'autant plus irrité lorsqu'il se réveilla en retard, pour la cinquième fois… en cinq jours.

Son réveil avait sonné.

Deux fois.

Son père était venu le secouer.

Trois fois, dont deux où il avait fait mine de se lever, avant de retomber mollement sur son matelas.

Il s'était rendormi et il n'y avait plus personne chez lui pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

Finalement, Scott l'avait sorti des bras de Morphée en lui téléphonant depuis le lycée où il se trouvait en compagnie des bêtas de Derek.

Il avait pesté, sauté dans un jeans et enfilé un t-shirt avant d'attraper son sac de cours et ses clés. Si son père l'avait vu conduire ce matin-là, il l'aurait probablement tué sur place… Ou pire ! Il l'aurait privé de sa chère et tendre !

Lorsqu'il se gara enfin sur le parking de l'établissement, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours venait de retentir.

Cherchant ses amis du regard, il finit par trouver Scott, en la charmante compagnie d'Isaac, occupé à lui faire signe depuis l'entrée du bâtiment principal.

Il fut coupé dans son élan pour les rejoindre par un choc frontal et il aurait probablement terminé les fesses par terre si son agresseur n'avait pas eu suffisamment de réflexe pour le retenir.

— Désolé mec !, s'exclama l'inconnu en le relâchant. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

— Ce n'est rien., maugréa Stiles, en ramassant les clés qu'il avait laissé tomber sur le coup.

Il se redressa, en pestant contre des divinités plus variées les unes que les autres, et se retrouva – à sa plus grande surprise – nez à nez avec l'étourdi… Dont l'étonnement était aussi clair que les crocs de ses amis une nuit de pleine lune !

Ses yeux noisettes excessivement écarquillés et sa bouche grande ouverte, ne laissant aucun doute sur l'émotion qui le traversait.

Stiles, quant à lui, se contenta de froncer les sourcils. Lui qui aimait se vanter de connaître la quasi-totalité de la population de leur petite ville, n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais aperçu ce garçon qui pourtant, à première vue, devait avoir le même âge que le sien.

— Kit ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On est déjà à la bourre !, réprimanda une jeune fille à quelques mètres d'eux.

Ils se tournèrent vers elle dans un même mouvement mais, elle ne les regardait déjà plus.

Tout ce que pu distinguer Stiles fut une tornade de cheveux d'un joli roux flamboyant qui lui rappelèrent ceux de Lydia… Et par association d'idée, le cours où il aurait déjà dû se trouver depuis quelques minutes.

Il ne laissa ainsi pas le temps à son vis-à-vis, qui avait rouvert la bouche pour parler, d'ajouter quoi que ce soit et s'élança en trottinant vers l'entrée, jurant dans sa barbe inexistante.

**O O O**

Une heure de colle.

Voilà tout ce qu'il avait gagné en ce premier jour de juin.

Le professeur venait à peine de terminer l'appel lorsqu'il avait fait irruption dans la salle mais, c'était sans compter sur l'animosité dont faisait toujours preuve Harris à son égard.

Il n'avait même pas eu la force de protester et s'était contenté de se rendre à la dernière place libre à côté de Greenberg, non-loin d'Isaac qui occupait celle qui aurait dû lui revenir de droit, à la gauche de Scott.

Son meilleur ami lui adressa une légère grimace qui se voulait compatissante mais, il n'eut pas l'occasion d'y répondre, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrant de nouveau.

Quatre silhouettes firent leur apparition.

Quatre inconnus à en voir les expressions des occupants du laboratoire.

Stiles repéra aisément son agresseur de tout à l'heure, qui se trouvait au côté d'un autre jeune homme, qui à vrai dire, lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

_Des jumeaux_.

Il les détailla rapidement et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient très beaux.

Déstabilisé par sa conclusion, il reporta son attention sur les deux autres.

Parmi eux, se tenait la jolie rouquine aperçue sur le parking et un autre garçon, plus petit et plus effacé que ses camarades mais, avec l'une de ses bouilles qui vous donnait envie de le confondre avec votre ours en peluche.

— Le professeur Fitz est absent ?, s'étonna la jeune femme tandis que l'un des jumeaux – celui qui l'avait bousculé – lançait abruptement un « Vous êtes qui ? » à l'adresse de leur enseignant.

_Un suicidaire_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Stiles en voyant l'adulte tiquer phase à cette dernière réplique.

— Ce nom m'est inconnu. Vous avez dû vous tromper de salle., répliqua-t-il avant d'ajouter : Je suis le professeur Harris. J'enseigne la chimie et la biologie.

— Oh. Je vous aurais imaginé plus vieux., commenta la jolie rousse. Vous – ou votre père peut-être – avait fait cours à mes parents, il me…

Elle fut interrompu par l'opportun qui s'adressa à son frère, malgré que son regard ne quittait pas celui du professeur :

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi papa disait le détester., fit-il avec une feinte discrétion.

— Mon père n'était pas enseignant., répliqua Harris en serrant les dents. Puis-je connaître vos noms ?

— En quel honneur ?, lâcha le jeune inconnu, clairement irrité.

— Pour savoir à quel nom dois-je remplir le billet de retenue que je vous donne pour insolence., répondit le professeur avec une certaine hargne.

Son interlocuteur fit un pas en avant et sa voix se répercuta d'autant plus dans le salle que le silence était complet autour d'eux, les lycéens étant comme captivés par le spectacle que leur offraient ces étrangers.

— Vous ne pouvez pas me coller !, s'exclama-t-il. Mon père…

— Votre père fait beaucoup de choses, on dirait., l'interrompit Harris.

— Je parle de mon second père !, s'époumona le jeune homme comme si cela était une évidence, avant d'ajouter – ou de hurler, selon les points de vues – , face à l'expression surprise de l'enseignant. Quoi ?! Ca vous pose un problème peut-être ?!

Ce fut le moment que choisi l'autre garçon – le plus petit – pour s'approcher de l'énervé et poser une main, qui se voulait apaisante, sur son épaule.

— Kit, tu…, commença-t-il.

— La ferme, Lahey !

* * *

_Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et attend vos avis avec une vive impatience!_

_A bientôt les loupiots! _;)


End file.
